


Camping

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober 2019 [25]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flufftober, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: After their swim (in the Flufftober piece, Hot), Beverly and Jean-Luc decide to camp for the night.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125063) by [AnnaOnTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon). 

> Directly follows the 2019 Flufftober piece Hot - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125063>

Jean-Luc opened the picnic basket and pulled out a tartan patterned blanket, which he spread near the shore line of the pool he and Beverly had just been swimming in. “We should move this into the shade of those trees. This way, we won’t get burned.” Jean-Luc grinned and looked at his naked companion.

“Not planning on getting dressed?”

“Nope. Remember, no thinking.” He smiled and gathered the blanket and basket and set the blanket down in the shade of the large jungle trees leading into the forest. 

“Better?”

“Much. So...what did you bring to eat?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“Honestly, no idea. I know what I asked for, but Number One and Counsellor Troi apparently put this one together for us.” Beverly gracefully dropped to the blanket and Jean-Luc leaned over to kiss her. “But I know what I want for desert.” Beverly playfully slapped him.

“Cheeky.” Jean-Luc grinned and started pulling items out of the basket.

“Well, we knew there would be a bottle of wine,” Jean-Luc passed Beverly the bottle and two glasses. “There’s roast chicken with potatoes and asparagus,” he pulled out two containers that seemed to hum from the warming stasis field placed on them along with cutlery. “Oh,” he blushed. “Oysters.” Beverly snorted.

“Don’t think we’ll be needing those to get in the mood.” 

“Quite. There’s also a bowl of strawberries and some melted chocolate. No doubt the counsellor’s doing.” 

“Hmm. And you know, they’re both considered aphrodisiacs, too. So is the asparagus.”

“They are? Well, I guess they figured if the oysters didn’t work...”Jean-Luc trailed off and shook his head. “Why do I feel like we’ve been set up?” Beverly reached over and patted his arm.

“They mean well. And you know they’ll be ever so smug when we return and we’re....” she blushed. “Sorry. I meant...no thinking. Just doing.” Jean-Luc chuckled and moved to kneel in front of Beverly. He kissed her gently. 

“Beverly, I know you said no thinking, but I’m thinking. I’m thinking that I’d like to make this work between us and not just because I found you skinny dipping in a gorgeous lake.” 

“I think I’d like that too.” She grinned. “Anything else in that basket?” Jean-Luc pulled out a few more items – some rolls to go with their chicken, a container of gravy, a bottle of champagne in case the wine wasn’t enough, and a flask of tea. Beverly opened the flask and gave it a whiff. “You’ll be pleased. Earl Grey in here.” They set the tea to one side and while they attempted to eat a few of the oysters just for the heck of it, they soon decided against finishing them. Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at the mess the oysters created.

“I had salads planned for a starter.” Beverly grinned.

“Oh well. Still, at least we know the chicken should be good.” Jean-Luc nodded and passed her a plate and they both began to eat. They were both still naked, and Jean-Luc had to resist the urge to reach over and touch Beverly. She gave him a sly grin.

“What are you thinking about?”

“I thought you said no thinking?” She stuck out her tongue.

“Changed my mind.” 

“I was just thinking how I’d like to ravish you once more.” Beverly put her plate to one side and reached for his. 

“No thinking. Only doing.” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“First no thinking, then thinking, now back to no thinking.” He had a grin on his face though as he gently laid Beverly back down on the blanket. 

###

The sun was setting and the sky around them became turquoise and green. “Wow, this is amazing. Can we stay here all night?” Jean-Luc kissed Beverly’s shoulder.

“You want to sleep on a picnic blanket all night?” 

“I wonder how cold it will get? I mean, most of this planet is tropical.” Jean-Luc rose from the blanket and moved towards their clothing. “Where are you going?”

“I have an idea.” Jean-Luc tapped his badge. “Picard to Riker.”

_“Riker here.”_

“Number One, I need you to do me a favour.”

_“Oh?”_

“Beverly and I have decided to camp out down here for the evening. She wanted to observe some of the plant life at night and I thought I would keep her company. Could you have a tent and some supplies beamed down to us?” Beverly marvelled at how easily the lie rolled off of Jean-Luc’s tongue.

_“Of course, Sir. Do you need any assistance setting it up?”_

“No, we’ll be alright. I’ll leave my badge far enough away from us for the items to be beamed down. Picard out.” The connection closed and Beverly was giggling. 

“I want to _observe plant life at night_?” 

“What was I supposed to say? That we were naked and didn’t want to get dressed? The only thing is, if anyone hears we’re down here, we might get company if other people ask permission.” Beverly scrunched up her face.

“No. Something tells me Will would keep everyone away from us.” 

They heard the zing of the transporter and they were soon looking at not a tent, but one of the pre-fabricated buildings they used temporarily when they needed shelter on a mission. He eyed the small building about the size of one of the sheds on his father’s property. They usually did not contain sleeping accommodations beyond a hard cot or two and he was just about to contact Will Riker to complain when Beverly opened the door and gasped.

“Uhm....this doesn’t look regulation to me.” 

“What is it?” Jean-Luc joined Beverly in the doorway and let out a gasp of his own. The room was definitely _not_ regulation. Instead of the long work benches, computer terminals, and hard cots, there was a single large bed, a small table, a portable replicator, and two chairs. There was a small door in the back corner concealing the portable toilet, the only standard item along with the replicator. Everything else had been removed from the shelter to accommodate the bed. Jean-Luc shook his head. “I should write him up for this, but...” Beverly grinned.

“This is amazing.” Beverly left the shack and returned to the picnic set up and their clothing. She gathered their clothes into her arms. “Too bad he didn’t add a clothes refresher, but I suppose we can replicate clean items in the morning.” 

“Do you want me to bring the food in?” Beverly nodded. 

“But leave the blanket. I want to look at the stars with you.” Beverly came back out with her tricoder in her hand.

“What’s that for?”

“I figured I might as well set it to observe so you didn’t tell a lie.” Beverly set her tricorder on a rock and settled with him on the blanket. “There. Now I can put something about plant life at night in my report.” Jean-Luc chuckled and squeezed her close. Beverly twined her fingers in his. “I love the stars.”

“Me too. I used to go out on a hill near my house every night when I was younger to look at them and dream about being out there in them.” Beverly grinned.

“Were you ever a little boy? I thought you just hatched as an old man.” 

“Funny.” She turned he head to kiss him.

“I thought so.” She rose from the blanket and tugged his hand. “Come on. Starlight swim!” 

“Beverly, the water is going to be freezing.” She put her hands on her hips and sent him a mocking glare.

“We have a small cabin with a warm bed and we can replicate towels. Come on!” Jean-Luc had no choice but to follow. 

###

Jean-Luc had to admit, he liked sharing a bed with Beverly. Her hair tickled his chin, and she made little soft sighing noises every once in a while while she was sleeping. He didn’t want to spend another night alone ever again. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and soon fell asleep content and happy. 


End file.
